Twilight: Rosemmett
by MissRosalie
Summary: Crepúsculo contada por Rosalie y Emmett.
1. Repentinos intereses

**Información tomada del libro no publicado de Stephenie Meyer "Sol de medianoche". Los diálogos que estén en cursiva pertenecen a ella. Al igual que sus personajes.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Nos adentramos en Forks nuevamente. Había cambiado por supuesto. Ya no era un pueblo casi inhabitado como el de hace décadas atrás. Además ahora íbamos con nuestros autos, no en tren. Yo adquirí mi segundo amor, después de Emmett por supuesto. Un precioso BMW M3 convertible rojo. Lo había querido desde que supe que se realizaría. Así que apenas la empresa fabricadora lo había decidido, Alice me avisó y partimos a buscar a mi nuevo bebé. Emmett por supuesto prefería algo más de machos. Su Jeep Wrangler lo hacía sentirse majestuoso y poderoso por las calles. Lo que no se daba cuenta es que con su sola presencia ya imponía respeto, incluso miedo. Edward adquirió un Volvo C30 y Carlisle tenía un elegante Mercedes Benz negro. Nunca gastábamos un peso en mecánico, pues mis habilidades eran mejor de lo que esos simples humanos podían hacer. Usualmente nos prestábamos los autos, aunque Edward siempre manejaba su Volvo y yo mi BMW. Alice nos ayudaba económicamente. Era genial tener a alguien que sabía como iba a estar la bolsa o el resultados de grandes apuestas.

Llevábamos ya un par de años en el instituto, haciendo nuevamente la rutina del estudiante. Por donde íbamos hacíamos que la gente creyera cierta teoría de nosotros. Carlisle se casó con Esme, y decidieron adoptarnos. Jasper y yo somos gemelos, y Alice, Emmett y Edward hermanos. Todo iba bien hasta que nos veían emparejados entre nosotros. Alice con Jasper, Emmett y yo. Había escuchado cientos de rumores de pasillos y escuchar los de Forks no era novedad para nosotros. Podía recordar cada palabra de la primera vez que nos topamos con Jessica Stanley y Angela Weber en el instituto.

"-Espera, pero son hermanos ¿no? – susurraba la chica bastante chismosa en el instituto. Llevábamos un día y ya se conocía toda la historia falsa.

-Si, escuché que son adoptados por el nuevo doctor.

-Pero Angela, ellos salen juntos, entre sí. Es muy … espeluznante…- asqueaba Jessica."

Esa palabra también la había escuchado. En fin otro tonto comentario sobre nuestras relaciones, pero ya no les prestábamos atención. Con Emmett solo nos habíamos dedicado a disfrutar de esta "vida". Ser lo más normales posibles y regodiarnos de nuestra suerte económica disfrutando de cada cosa que se ponía por delante. De suerte Alice y Jasper se nos unían. Alice salía conmigo de compras. Jasper y Emmett hacían competencias entre ellos, ya que Edward hace mucho tiempo que ya no se divertía como antes. Bueno en realidad nunca se divirtió pero al menos lo intentaba. Hace muchos años ya que dejaba de hacerlo. Lo dimos por ignorado.

Sabía que tenía a la mitad del instituto embobado de mí. Ese día llegaría una humana nueva y quería dejar a mis admiradores a mi lado. Así que me puse mi mejor tenida y arreglé mi cabello de forma ondulada. Emmett no se resistió a eso y llegamos dos horas más tarde.

-Emmett apúrate. Por tu culpa maldito vampiro seductor, llegaremos tarde. – lo sacaba del convertible a velocidad humana, demasiado lento.

-Rose tú tienes la culpa, porque te gusta lucirte tanto cuando llegamos a un nuevo lugar o quieres bajarle la autoestima a una pobre chica. Entonces te pones lo mejor que tienes y sabes que no aguanto. – reclamaba Emmett.

-Es solo para disfrutar de cómo mi celoso esposo se pone cuando un chico me envía rosas o cartas de amor.

Emmett gruñó y me tomó de la cintura haciéndole saber a todo el mundo que yo era suya. Entramos a una aburrida clase de física avanzada. ¿Qué acaso estos hombres nunca enseñarían nada nuevo? Nos sentamos atrás, y Jasper adelante. Le gustaba fingir que era aplicado, pero era sólo para salir corriendo rápido por si algún problema de sed se le presentaba. Fingía que escribía cuando sentí un leve gruñido de Emmett. Lo miré y este estaba con la vista fija en una dirección. Era hacia un pobre chico que me miraba demasiado. Usaba lentes y ropa para nada adecuada. Tenía un papel en sus manos. Otra carta de amor de seguro. Emmett para hacerle molestar y dejarle en claro las cosas me tomó del mentón con su mano y me besó. El pobre chico se sonrojó y miró tristemente.

-Emmett heriste sus sentimientos, el pobre chico solo me admiraba. Deberías acostumbrarte. – susurré a velocidad vampírica sólo para él.

-Rose tu eres mi chica, y ese tonto debía saberlo – dijo la última frase un poco más alta para que lo oyera el pobre tipo.

Era divertido ver a Emmett celoso. Sobre todo cuando andaba enojado. Anoche había perdido una apuesta con Jasper peleando. Este sí que iba a ser un día divertido.

**Emmett's POV**

Genial, anoche perdí con Jasper y hoy había buitres dando vueltas alrededor de mi novia. Cualquiera diría que me tendría que haber acostumbrado pero se me hacía difícil desde que osaban entregarle cosas. Claro que lo hacían cuando yo me ausentaba para no tener que vérselas conmigo.

Hoy no era la excepción. Además a Rose le daba por defender a sus admiradores.

A la salida de la clase de física, Rose se levantó antes y sin mirarme se dirigió al asiento del chico que yo había amenazado con la mirada hace unos minutos atrás. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído un "perdona a mi novio".

Estaba que explotaba. Lo hacía solo para molestarme, pero sabía que al final del día nos reiríamos con eso. Pero ahora no. Salí de la sala sin esperarla, tomé a Jasper del brazo y lo llevé a la cafetería donde nos esperaban nuestros hermanos.

-¿Emmett por que estas enojado? Pude sentir olas de enojo de tu parte toda la clase. Por momentos odiaba al profesor y quería matarlo. No me estás ayudando en nada.

-Lo siento Jasper. Es que Rose ya está consiguiendo nuevos fans. ¡Es adicta a la adoración esa mujer!

En la cafetería todo parecía normal. Los chicos nos miraban con cierto miedo pero interesados a la vez. Rose llegó a mi lado con su hermosa sonrisa angelical. ¿Cómo seguir enojado cuando ocupaba todos sus encantos?

El chico se sentó en la mesa del frente, mirando a Rose fijamente. Coquetié con mi novia-esposa. Ahora debíamos fingir solo ser novios. Eramos "muy jóvenes" para estar casados. El chico seguía mirando, confiado en que Rose le había dado alguna esperanza. Ella lo tomó en cuenta por un motivo bastante estúpido. El chico usaba lentes y cualquier cosa que hiciera reflejo de la belleza de mi mujer, ahí estaba ella. Y el pobre chico juraba que lo miraba a él. Ahora si me daba pena.

A unas mesas de distancia estaba Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber y la nueva chica del día. Todos hablaban de ella pero a mi me daba igual. Jasper estaba muy débil ese día pues hace ya tres semanas que no cazabamos. A mi ya no me hacía tan mal pero a Jazz… era una ruleta rusa estar en el instituto con él así.

- _Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen_ – me susurró Edward. Genial, "_espero que lo esté haciendo bien_" pensé la respuesta. - _En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado_. – Edward hizo una mueca. Se veía incómodo.

Nuevamente le respondí mentalmente, cosa que aprendí de Rose: "¿_Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo_?"

No me respondió así que seguí mirando a mi mujer, la cual sospechó de todo. No se si se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de actitud de Edward.

-¿_Qué pasa_? —murmuró Rosalie. Le tomé la mano para hacerle saber que nada malo. Pero me intrigaba cual era la nueva teoría loca de los humanos.

-¿_Así que la chica nueva nos tiene miedo ya_? – insistí con Edward. Se encogió de hombros para responderme. Tendré que averiguar por mis medios que es lo que dicen de nosotros ahora.

Terminamos de "almorzar" y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase. Esta vez, literatura. Al menos no nos tocó con el nuevo admirador de Rose así que estuvimos tranquilos. Salimos de la clase y nos fuimos al estacionamiento. Subimos al volvo y al minuto llega Alice y Jasper.

-¿Y Edward? – preguntó Jazz a Alice.

-Va a llegar en 47 segundos.

Cuarenta y siete segundos exactos después llega un muy alterado Edward tragando aire a bocanadas. Se sentó en el piloto y apretó el volante con fuerza. Algo le había ocurrido. Pero en el almuerzo estaba bien. No entiendo. Genial ahora ni Jasper ni Edward querrían una revancha por la pelea que perdí ayer.

-¿_Edward_? – habló Alice al fin. Edward la miró pero no dijo nada. Decidí preguntar.

-¿_Qué demonios te ha pasado_? – pregunté sin obtener respuesta. Puso el auto en marcha y salió del estacionamiento muy rápido. Todos nos dimos vuelta a mirar a Alice por supuesto, pero ella no tenía idea de nada.

De pronto Alice tuvo una visión, lo supe por su expresión.

-¿_Te marchas_? – Alice se dirigió a Edward y nosotros también.

_-¿Voy a hacerlo? – _se preguntaba Edward.

Luego de eso no hubo más ruido que el viento soplando por las ventanas. De pronto Edward gritó.

—_¡Detente! _— iba dirigido a Alice. Conversación mental.

—_Lo siento —_susurró ella con ojos dilatados._—Te echaré de menos._

Ahora si que no entendíamos mucho, sólo que esto parecía una despedida. Automáticamente al pensar en esa palabra miré a Rose y tomé su mano. Nos bajamos del auto sin preguntar nada. Hasta yo que era muy entrometido quise guardar silencio mejor. Siempre metía la pata y este era un momento serio. Después habrá tiempo para preguntar.

Edward se fue sin decir palabra. No sabíamos si iba a volver o no. Por supuesto era algo que no nos confiaría a nosotros. Además estábamos acostumbrados a su extraño humor. Cuando se fue nos reunimos por supuesto. Nos sentamos en el comedor y miramos a Alice.

-Él ha tenido un problema muy grande en el instituto…

-¿De que tipo Alice? – inquirió Esme.

-Se trata de la chica nueva. Isabella Swan. Por alguna extraña razón ella ha sido el blanco perfecto durante el día, desde que tuvieron su encuentro en la clase de biología.

Por supuesto, a la hora del almuerzo él la había visto pero no estaba así de … raro.

-¿Su blanco perfecto?- preguntó un poco enojada mi mujer.

-Él está perturbado con la idea de … beber su sangre. Es más ahora se debate entre ir a despedirse de Carlisle al hospital o …

-¿O qué? – insistió Rose.

-Oh, no, se ha decidido ya…

-¡Alice! – se enojó mi ángel.

-Rose por favor tranquila, él no hará nada malo. Estaba entre ir a matarla o irse. Pero ya lo decidió. Se va con los Denali.

-¿Para siempre? – preguntó una asustada y triste Esme.

-En realidad no lo sé. Su mente es muy confusa.

Y con esa información nos quedamos. No sabíamos si Edward iba a volver o no. Alice veía visiones de él dando vueltas al mundo solo, o volviendo a casa e incluso volviendo a Forks sólo para matar a Isabella. Nos sentamos en la cama de nuestra habitación y Rose quedó pensativa.

-¿Por qué con ella tiene ese entusiasmo repentino por beber sangre humana?

-No lo se amor, quizás le guste.

-Emmett, no le gusta, la quiere para cenar… - puso los ojos en blanco.

-No se Rose, en realidad no se, sólo espero que vuelva.

-Si, seguro. – Rose parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Le besé en la mejilla para calmarla.

-Perdón amor, es sólo que este interés repentino, aun que sádico, por ésta chica, es extraño. Y no logro entender el por qué. Odio eso.

-Tranquila, Alice nos mantendrá informados a todos. Ven acá. – y la abracé besándola por enésima vez en día.

Holas fans de la novela…! Si aquí estoy con la segunda parte! La saga de crepúsculo desde la versión de Rosemmett..

Espero que les guste. Dejen REVIEW para saberlo. Amo cuando escriben lo que les pasa al leer la novela… Ya se viene el segundo capítulo…


	2. Hay cosas que no logro entender

**Esta novela es la continuación de "Rosemmett: de la belleza del exterior a la belleza del corazón." Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Los diálogos en cursiva fueron extraídos de su libro no publicado "Sol de medianoche". Gracias**

**Rosalie's POV**

-¡Edward va a volver! – gritó Alice. Inmediatamente nos reunimos a su alrededor. – Ha decidido al fin regresar.

-¿Pero vuelve para matarla o qué?- pregunté.

-No lo sé… solo se que viene en camino y estará en una hora aproximadamente.

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward se fue. Inventamos en el instituto que tenía unos trámites importantes que hacer fuera de la ciudad. Con mis encantos no fue tan difícil convencer al director.

Una hora y siete minutos después llega Edward. Es recibido por Esme con un abrazo. Se le sumó Alice y luego Carlisle le palmoteó el hombro.

-Hijo que bueno que volviste. ¿Debemos hablar no crees?

-A solas por favor, Carlisle.

Y salieron a conversar. Alice y Jasper volvieron a su habitación. Alice bailaba más de lo normal, feliz porque había vuelvo su hermano favorito. A mi la verdad hace muchos años que me dejó de importar realmente lo que pasaba con Edward. El siempre fue tan hostil conmigo que no me quedaba otra que ser igual. Ya era parte de mi tratarlo fríamente.

-Tanto escándalo porque se va, porque vuelve. Cómo si realmente le gustara quedarse con nosotros. – bufé en contra de la situación. Emmett me tomó la mano y la apretó un poco ya que obviamente todos habían escuchado el comentario a pesar de que estábamos en la habitación. – Emmett es verdad.

Mi esposo suspiró derrotado ya que nunca le convenía debatir conmigo.

Al otro día volvimos al instituto los cinco hermanos Cullen – Hale. Estaba nevando en Forks. Emmett y Jasper intentaban distraer a Edward lanzándole bolas de nieve pero éste ni respondía, cosa que hizo que mi "gemelo" y mi novio se aburrieran. Es verdad, Edward siempre fue callado y alejado de todos, pero ahora era distinto. Era doblemente extraño.

Pasamos la primera jornada en las aburridas clases de siempre. Nos tocó física de nuevo con aquel chico de lentes. Mi propio espejo portátil. Emmett lo hacía sufrir cada día. Esta vez no era la excepción. Me tocó el muslo mirándolo fijamente. Quise sacar de quicio un poco a mi amor y le pegué en la mano a lo que éste respondió con una cara de traicionado. El chico de lentes se rió con suficiencia. Creo que Emmett tenía razón. Si le estaba dando falsas esperanzas. Pero bueno, ¿Qué le íbamos a hacer? Jaja.

Nos dirigimos a "almorzar". Nos esperaban Alice y Edward. Jasper se sentó a su lado y nosotros entre la pareja y Edward. Alice cada tanto le decía a Edward que no lo veía matando a nadie. Eso hacía que él gruñera.

-Es extraño que ella no le haya contado a nadie sobre mi casi ataque. – se quejaba Edward, demasiado pendiente de ésta humana.- No he visto en los pensamientos de nadie que ella haya contado algo sobre la clase pasada. -¿y por qué no revisaba en su propia mente? Algo andaba mal.

_-Tal vez no eres tan terrorífico como crees que eres - Dijo Emmett, riendo entre dientes._

_- Apuesto a que pude haberla asustado mucho mejor que eso. –_ dijo un sarcástico Edward.

-_Ahí viene, traten de parecer humanos_- dijo Alice susurrando.

-_ ¿Humanos dices? - Preguntó Emmett. _

Oh no, no me gustaba ese tono de Emmett. Alguna cosa haría. Claro, no me equivoqué. Sacó una bola de nieva que tenía oculta en una mano. ¿en qué momento la había adquirido? Oh, cuando fui al baño a arreglarme. Por supuesto la bola estaba aún congelada. Miraba a Jasper, seguramente para seguir la pelea de las bolitas de nieve pero repentinamente la lanzó a Alice. Ésta por supuesto lo vio venir y la esquivó con sus ágiles manos. La bola rebotó por toda la cafetería a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, destruyendo parte de una muralla de ladrillos. Por supuesto nadie sospechó de nosotros por la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos.

-_Muy humano Emmett_ – dije sarcásticamente.- _¿Por qué no aprovechas de atravesar el muro?_

_- Sería mucho más impresionante si tú lo hicieras, cielo_. – Por supuesto ya había atravesado más de un muro anteriormente, sobre todo con Emmett en una de nuestras lunas de miel.

**Emmett's POV**

Sí que sería impresionante que todos vieran a mi delicada mujer atravesando una muralla de ladrillos. Hasta tendría más admiradores. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no me di cuenta que Edward estaba raro, más aún que en la mañana. Si, más raro, aunque suena imposible. Pensé para él un "_te ves enfermo hermano_" pero no pude aguantarme la risa a mi pensamiento anterior.

-_Tranquilízate Edward. Honestamente, si matas a un humano, difícilmente va a ser el fin del mundo. Tienes que aprender a superar las cosas. Como yo. La eternidad es un largo tiempo como para pasarlo con culpa. _– es cierto, si yo me culpara por la muerte de los que habían sido mi cena alguna vez, uuuff.. no tendría momento de paz alguno. Además Rosalie ya me castigó por eso. Y bien feo.

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. No lo vi venir. Alice había guardado también algo de hielo y lo aventó contra mi cara antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo. Creo que más de alguno se dieron cuenta y me miraban con ganas de reírse pero no se atrevían. Le respondí a Alice con una mueca de desprecio.

-_Tú te lo buscaste. – _me vengué limpiando fuertemente el hielo que dio a parar a mi pelo. Se lo lancé todo a Alice mientras caía como agua y hielo a la mesa. Mi Rose se quejó así que me detuve. Era un mandoneado, lo asumo, y ¿qué?

Sonó el timbre y todos se dirigían a clases. Menos nosotros. Esperamos el veredicto de Alice, si es que era seguro dejar solo a Edward. Al fin dijo que todo estaría bien.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, en realidad sólo era una persona más. Habían muchos más vampiros en el mundo que no se alimentaban como nosotros y no sufrían tanto por sus presas.

_-¿Cuál es el gran problema? _– decidí hablar._ - Si la mata o no la mata tendrá que superarlo de todas formas. _

_- No me quiero mudar aún _- Se quejó mi Rosalie_. - No quiero empezar todo de nuevo. Ya casi terminamos el instituto._

"Finalmente", pensé.

Alice y Rosalie empezaron a conversar bajito. Rose podía ser muy discreta pero Alice siempre se oía.

_-No, Rose, creo que de verdad estará bien. - Dijo Alice. - Se está...poniendo muy firme._

_-_Voy a clases. Es mejor.- decidió Edward. Por fin enfrentaría sus problemas. Prefiero que asuma sus trancas. Eso es hermano.

Pero mi Rose no estaba muy contenta. Al parecer no confiaba para nada en Edward. Y así nos dirigimos a nuestras clases respectivas. La temida clase de biología para Edward, y otra aburrida clase de literatura para mí, Rose y Jasper. Alice hacía taller de decoración. Que novedad.

Entramos a la sala y Rose aún seguía enfadada.

-Rose por favor, tranquilízate.

-No Emmett, no puedo, ese estúpido de Edward va a arruinar todo. La va a matar, tendremos que irnos y volver a empezar de cero esta estúpida rutina. ¿Por qué no puede ser un poco más fuerte y resistir? Yo lo he hecho cientos de veces Emmett.. Contigo resistí incluso. – en ese momento ya llevaba su puño cerrado a la mesa a punto de golpearla. La detuve antes de que la hiciera pedazos enfrente de todos.

-Rose, no puedes destruir mesas con tus manos sin que la gente piense cosas extrañas.

-¡Cállate Emmett! – explotó, y todo el salón la escuchó. El profesor se dio vuelta y miró a Rose.

-Señorita Hale, siéntese acá adelante por favor. Tendrá una hora de castigo después de la clase.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, siéntese acá – dijo señalando el primer puesto, que nadie usaba.

Sinceramente ni me atreví a mirarla bien, pero pude sentir su mirada penetrante por todo el camino que hizo hasta sentarse al lado del profesor. Ella en venganza lo deslumbró haciendo que éste se pusiera muy nervioso. Se le cayó el plumón de pizarra y torpemente lo recogió. En realidad me divertía con eso pero sólo hasta que hubieran testigos. Cuando estuviéramos solos… uufff, salven a Emmett por favor.

La clase terminó y el Señor Lutz se sentó en su banca y le pasó unas guías de estudio a Rosalie. Ella las tomó enojada, las miró y dijo:

-Me demoraré cinco minutos en terminar esto. ¿Me puedo ir entonces? – suplicó con su mejor cara, lo cual hizo que el profesor siguiera con su castigo en pie.

-¡Señor Lutz!- le grité.

-Si señor Cullen…

-¿Puedo despedirme de la castigada? Será corto lo prometo… - cara de ángel. Rosalie me miró llena de ira.

-¿Señorita Hale? – pidió permiso el profesor a Rosalie.

-Emmett Cullen sal del salón en este mismo momento o si no ya sabes las consecuencias.

Ok, eso era un no. Me fui del salón y fui a buscar a Edward. Quería saber como fue su segunda tortuosa clase de biología.

_-¿Cómo te fue?_ – lo detuve en la puerta.

-_Nadie murió_ – respondió sin ánimo.

Entonces me di cuenta que había mucha gente alrededor así que comencé una charla mental.

"_con el tiempo será todo más fácil"_

_-Seguro- _respondió de nuevo sin vida.

"_: O, tal vez la matarás. No serías el primero en meter la pata. Nadie te juzgará. A veces una persona sólo huele demasiado bien. Estoy impresionado que hayas durado tanto."_

_-No estás ayudando Emmett _– por fin respondió más animado_._

Entonces ahora que prestaba más atención quise "ayudarlo" un poco dándole algo de apoyo a mi estilo. Haciéndole saber que había olores más tentativos que otros recordé aquella vez en que caí en la tentación, luego de haber pasado años ya desde que era un neófito. Rose me había mandado a buscar algo a la ciudad y yo como buen esposo fui. Entonces al volver por un callejón, estaba una mujer sacando las sábanas de la correa que colgaba entre los manzanos. Podía recordar perfectamente el olor a las manzanas maduras. Entonces una brisa bastó para que su esencia golpeara mi cara. El rastro del Emmett neófito había vuelto a mí.

-Ahg! – se quejó Edward al ver mis pensamientos.

"_Lo sé. No duré ni medio segundo. Ni siquiera pensé en resistirme."_

Edward se fue rápido y muy molesto. A los ojos humanos parecía enfermo. Pero yo sabía que le había dado demasiada información. Lo seguí.

_- Lo siento, Edward _

_- Lo sé._

Intentaba no recordar más aquel día, pues aún podía sentir el suave y cálido sabor de la sangre. El aroma… agh! No estoy ayudando…pensé _"¿tan malo es?"_

_- Peor, Emmett, peor._

Si tanto sufría con eso, tanto le dolía física y mentalmente este debate. Tal vez…

_- No, no sería mejor si terminara con esto de una vez. Vuelve a clases, Emmett. Quiero estar solo.- _dijo en seco. Edward estaba mal. Realmente mal. Me devolví dejándole paz mental.

Volvimos a casa finalmente. Rosalie no dijo nada en todo el camino. Mejor no le decía nada. Yo no era Jasper pero podía sentir su enojo. Entramos en la gran casa y Rose subió a nuestra habitación. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y pude oírla romper una almohada.

-¡Rosalie! No hagas de-

-Esme no, hoy está furiosa… Por favor concédeme una noche en paz – le rogué a Esme.

-Sólo evita que rompa algo.

-Si madre. – obedecí subiendo inmediatamente. Toqué la puerta suave, demasiado.

-Pasa. – se oía triste.

Entré y la vi sentada en el suelo. A su alrededor habían muchas plumas. La almohada por supuesto.

-Amor, ya terminó el día. Tranquila.

-Odio que todos vayan en contra mía.

-Lo se, y perdón por no defenderte con el Sr. Lutz.

-Eso me la pagarás Emmett Cullen – dijo un poco más sonriente.

-¿A sí? – dije acercándome a ella – Pero puede ser otro día…. Es que la atmósfera llena de plumas se me hace tan… tan…

Y entonces antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Rosalie se me lanzó haciéndose que el choque de nuestros cuerpos sonara como un golpe de dos rocas, rocas llenas de fuego por supuesto.

-Tu castigo es quitarme el enojo – dijo mordiéndome el labio. Amaba este castigo y feliz lo cumplí.

………….

Gracias por sus Reviews del capítulo anterior.

Que tal el capítulo de hoy? Espero les guste y háganmelo saber con un lindo REVIEW! Besos fans!


	3. Exposición

**Esta novela es la continuación de "Rosemmett: de la belleza del exterior a la belleza del corazón." Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

……

**Rosalie's POV**

Mágicamente se me quitó el enojo. Bueno no con magia, aunque lo que hacía Emmett conmigo era sobrenatural, no se le podía llamar magia, era realidad. Vimos el amanecer por el gran ventanal de nuestra habitación y supimos que ya era hora de arreglarnos para ir a clases.

-Amor, sabes que no me gusta que andes enojada. Aunque debo admitir que me rio mucho a veces. – decía Emmett a lo que yo le tiré una almohada juguetonamente.

-Si sigues burlándote de mi mal humor te cambiaré por mi nuevo fan de la clase de física. – lo amenacé.

-Si seguro, como si él te hiciera sentir las cosas que sólo yo puedo hacer – me empezó a besar el cuello.

-Emmett debemos arreglarnos para … Oh Emmett … ¡basta! – maldito vampiro, sabe siempre como seducirme.

Él lanzó un gruñido y se levantó. Comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que Alice nos dejó para la semana completa.

-Si no es ahora, en el instituto te tocará Rosalie Lillian. – me miró de forma picarona enarcando una sexy ceja.

Nos subimos al volvo. Edward manejaba, Alice iba de copiloto y Jasper, Emmett y yo en el asiento de atrás. Había olvidado los momentos de tensión que habíamos vivido por culpa de la "sabrosa humana". En esos momentos solo podía mirar a Emmett, agradecida de que siempre estuviera ahí para mí, aguantándome, amándome y apoyándome siempre. Fui todo el camino al instituto mirándolo fijamente en sus dorados ojos, perdida en él. Era imposible amarlo más. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de él y le hacía cariño suavemente con mi pulgar en su mejilla. Él jugaba con mi pelo y cada cuanto besaba la punta de mi nariz. Era uno de esos momentos en que nada más importaba. Sólo nuestro. Sólo lo que sentíamos mutuamente.

Llegamos al instituto al fin y nos bajamos. Edward se apoyó en su volvo y Alice le imitó. Se quedarían de seguro a esperar a la famosa humana esa. Tomé a Emmett de la mano y me lo llevé. Jasper nos siguió.

-¿Para qué querrá esperar a esa humana? – dije mientras entrábamos al salón.

-Ni idea amor, que haga lo que quiera.

-No Emmett, no puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Es demasiado el contacto que está teniendo con ella ya , ¿no crees?.

-¿Y eso te pone celosa? – preguntó serio. No bromeaba.

-Emmett creí que tus celos hacia Edward habían pasado hace casi un siglo. Sabes que tu eres mi oso, mi único oso.

En esos momentos sentimos un ruido estruendoso fuera. El choque de dos metales fuertes, una colisión de seguro. Todos corrían fuera y empezamos a oír el nombre de "Bella" en la boca de muchos. Nos miramos con pánico y salimos rápido. Edward quizás no aguantó. ¿La había matado?

Entonces al entrar en la escena, vimos entre dos autos, la camioneta de la humana, colisionada con el de otro chico, Tyler, y entre éstos estaba Edward sosteniendo a Bella de la cintura examinándola de pies a cabeza. Comprendimos al instante la situación. Él había arriesgado nuestro secreto para salvar a una simple humana. Genial, Edward tendría que vérselas con todos a la noche. Esto no puede seguir así.

**Emmett's POV**

Edward había salvado sobrehumanamente a esta chica. Realmente algo le pasaba con ella. No sabía hasta que punto se había expuesto, y entonces vi que disimuladamente desmarcaba la forma de su cuerpo que quedó tatuada en la furgoneta. Lo vi tan urgido que sentí el deseo de apoyarlo. Me puse en el lugar de él. Le prometí mentalmente arreglar yo mismo cualquier evidencia que quedara. Él se giró y me miró agradecido. Por supuesto Jasper y Rose no estaban tan agradecidos como yo, al contrario podía ver que mi esposa se enojaba de nuevo ante tan exposición. Alice se veía resignada pues siempre supo que pasaría. Jasper estaba controlándose ya que tal accidente de seguro traía sangre fresca con él, pero además podía ver como la rabia irradiaba de él.

Decidimos volver a clases "normalmente". Edward se fue al hospital con la humana. Rose estaba que ardía de la rabia. Pasamos las próximas clases juntos. Ella no había hablado nada y preferí no preguntarle nada tampoco. Nos sentamos afuera, un tanto alejados de todos. Rose tomó una roca del suelo y cerró el puño sin esfuerzo. Al abrirlo caían pedazos de la roca hecha polvo.

-Rose... – intenté hablarle.

-Ahora no Emmett. – fue todo lo que me dijo.

Ahora me tocaba clase de español con Jasper y Edward. Rose y Alice tenían química. Al ir camino a clases, Jasper se veía tan serio como Rose.

-Jazz…

-Si Emmett.

-Uff, al fin alguien me habla. ¿En qué piensas hermano?

-En que más va a ser…

-¿Lo del accidente?

-Si, estoy buscando las mejores formas de solucionar el problema… por mis propias manos.

Miré a Jasper sin decirle palabra. Él sabía muy bien como deshacerse de la evidencia. Lo había hecho por décadas, y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Seguimos el resto del trayecto en silencio.

Mi sorpresa fue ver a Edward de vuelta en clases. Nos sentamos junto a él. La profesora se dirigió a nosotros, específicamente a Edward, para preguntarle por Bella y Tyler, ya que todo el colegio supo que mi hermano estuvo involucrado.

"Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para lo que ocurrió el día de hoy. Rose

está que arde." Pensé para Edward. "Ten cuidado con Jasper, no está tan

enojado...pero el es más decidido."

Entonces no pude evitar imaginarme a Jasper matando a la frágil humana. Maldición, olvidé que Edward lo puede ver también. Demasiado tarde. Ya estaba casi matando a Jasper con la mirada a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

"¡CIELOS, EDWARD! ¡CONTRÓLATE!" grité en mi mente. Lo detuve con mi mano en su hombro. Estaba forcejeando con toda su fuerza, así que tuve que usar toda la mía, que era mucho más que la de él. Lo detuve fácilmente. El resto fue todo una conversación mental para no causar más alboroto.

"¡TRANQUILO! Jasper no hará nada hasta que todos hablemos. Sólo pensé que debías saber la

dirección en que está inclinado."

Por fin vi que se calmó así que yo también. Lo solté un poco pero estuve alerta.

- Demonios, chico, eres un desastre – traté de alivianar la situación.

-Muérdeme. – respondió Edward también más relajado.

En respuesta hice sonar mis dientes. Sabía que él lo escucharía.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme después de ver a Edward casi atacando a nuestro hermano. Si se puso así por la sola idea que tenía Jasper de matar a la humana, no quería pensar que pasaría si todo pasara a mayores. Yo quería a Edward como un hermano, pero Rosalie está primero y siempre estaré de su lado. Era una decisión muy difícil, aunque ya sabía que haría. No había elección. Apoyaría el bando de Rose.

….

Chicos como siempre gracias por hacerme saber que les gusta la novela con sus REVIEW! Sigan haciéndolo y si tienen alguna duda por favor no duden en preguntarme.. Besos, nunirose


	4. Reunión familiar

**Esta novela es la continuación de "Rosemmett: de la belleza del exterior a la belleza del corazón." Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

……

**Rosalie's POV**

Nos dirigimos con Alice al volvo. Ella como siempre se sentó adelante y yo atrás. Llegó Jasper al momento y se sentó a mi lado.

-Debemos hacer algo Rose.

-Lo se Jazz, ese estúpido de Edward nos ha puesto en evidencia. Esa humana sabe demasiado. Tu sabes lo que nos pasaría si los Volturis llegaran a enterarse de que hemos revelado el secreto a la mitad del pueblo de Forks.

-Ustedes dos, cállense, todo saldrá bien. Nadie se enterará de nada. Lo he visto. – ordenó Alice. Jasper por supuesto se calló pero yo no.

-Alice tu puedes ver lo que pasa ahora, pero que tal si la humana esa decide hablar a último minuto. Debemos evitar que lo haga.

-Rose, tranquilízate.

-¡No puedo Alice! – en eso siento que Edward se acerca al auto con Emmett. Quería lanzarme sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza por inconsciente.

"¡Idiota! ¡Lunático! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Egoísta, irresponsable estúpido!" pensé claro, como si le gritara de verdad. No lo hice a voz alta porque no me podría controlar después.

Edward no dijo nada y manejó a casa. No diría una palabra hasta estar con todos. Llegamos a casa y nos reunimos en el comedor. Carlisle estaba en casa también. Esme se sentó junto a él en la cabecera. Edward al lado de éste. Yo me senté al otro extremo de la mesa. Emmett se sentó a mi lado. Repentinamente entra Jasper y se para detrás de mí, apoyándome. Al contrario, Alice se sienta al lado de Esme. Y así empezó la reunión.

-Lo siento – Edward se dirigió a mi, luego miró a Jasper y finalmente a Emmett. Seguro como si una simple palabra arreglara todo. - No era mi

intención ponerlos en peligro. Fui desconsiderado, y asumiré toda la responsabilidad por mi

precipitado acto"

-¿A qué te refieres con, "asumiré toda la responsabilidad"? ¿Lo vas a arreglar todo? – pregunté al borde del grito.

- No de la forma en que tu piensas. – Edward hablaba muy tranquilo.

- Estoy dispuesto a marcharme ahora, si eso arregla las cosas.

-No, no Edward- habló Esme muy apenada. En realidad ella no pertenecía a ningún bando. Sólo quería lo mejor para su familia.

-Es solo por unos años – Edward la tranquilizó acariciando su mano.

- Bueno, Esme tiene razón. – habló mi Emmett - No puedes ir a ninguna parte justo ahora. Eso sería lo opuesto a ayudar. Tenemos que saber lo que la gente está pensando, ahora más

que nunca. – Emmett estaba razonando como nunca.

- Alice notará cualquier peligro. – contraatacó Edward.

- Creo que Emmett tiene razón, Edward. La chica estará más dispuesta a hablar si tu desapareces. O nos vamos todos, o no se va nadie. – dijo al fin Carlisle. Genial, marcharnos todos de nuevo. Todo por salvar a una humana.

- Ella no dirá nada – la defendió.

- Tú no sabes lo que piensa – le dijo Carlisle. ¿Qué Edward no leía su mente?

-Estoy seguro. Alice, ayúdame un poco. – por supuesto le rogaba a nuestra hermana.

- No puedo ver lo que ocurrirá si seguimos ignorando esto. – Alice nos miró a Jasper y a mí.

Por supuesto que no había futuro que adivinar. Esa humana tenía que desaparecer ahora ya. Y si Edward no lo hacía, Jasper lo haría, o incluso yo. Exacto, ella no puede seguir con vida. Debe ser igual que todos los humanos, en cualquier momento va a abrir la boca y adiós secreto. Oh no.

- No le podemos dar una oportunidad a la humana a que diga algo. Carlisle, tú debes ver eso. Incluso si todos desapareciéramos, es peligroso dejar historias detrás de nosotros. Vivimos muy diferentes al resto de nuestra clase. Tú sabes que existen quienes amarán tener una excusa para apuntarnos con el dedo. ¡Debemos ser más cuidadosos que cualquiera!.

- Ya hemos dejado rumores detrás de nosotros antes. – me recordó Edward.

- Sólo rumores y sospechas, Edward. ¡No testigos y evidencias! – no me la va a ganar.

- ¡Evidencias! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Rose... - comenzó Carlisle a darme un sermón.

- Déjame terminar, Carlisle. No tiene que ser una gran producción. La chica se golpeó la

cabeza. Puede que de pronto ese golpe resulte ser más serio de lo que aparenta.- planeé todo rápidamente en mi cabeza. - Todos los mortales se van a dormir con la duda de no volver a despertar. Los demás esperarán que seamos capaces de arreglar nuestros asuntos. Técnicamente, ese sería el trabajo de Edward, pero esto obviamente lo supera. Tu sabes que yo me puedo controlar. No dejaría ninguna evidencia. – el plan perfecto.

- Sí, Rosalie, todos sabemos qué competente asesina eres. – me gruñó Edward.

Genial le daba ideas para salir del problema en el que él mismo se metió y más encima me reprocha. Le gruñí furiosa de vuelta.

- Edward, por favor.- dijo Carlisle. Luego se volvió hacia mí. - Rosalie, actué de otra

forma en Rochester porque sentí que merecías justicia. El hombre que asesinaste se equivocó

monstruosamente contigo. – genial tenía que sacar el tema de Royce. Emmett tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa. - Esta no es la misma situación. La chica Swan es inocente.- si claro, inoscente. Esperen a que hable. Todos los humanos son iguales.

- No es algo personal, Carlisle. Es para protegernos a todos.- ¿a caso nadie veía el problema en el que estábamos? Esperamos la respuesta de Carlisle. De pronto él empezó a negar con la cabeza. Maldita sea, Carlisle nunca mataría a nadie inocente, ni siquiera por nuestra protección.

- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Rosalie, pero...me gustaría mucho que realmente fuéramos algo que valiera la pena proteger. El ocasional...accidente o lapso en rigor es una parte deplorable de quiénes somos. El asesinar a una inocente niña a sangre fría es algo muy diferente. Creo que el riesgo que ella presenta, aunque diga sus sospechas o no, no es nada comparado con el riesgo mayor. Si hacemos excepciones para protegernos, nos arriesgamos a algo mucho más importante. Nos arriesgamos a perder la esencia de quiénes somos. – siempre muy sabio para hablar pero aún así mantenía mi punto de vista: protección familiar.

-Solo se trata de ser responsable. – me defendí.

-Es ser insensible. Toda vida es valiosa.- bravo, pasé de defensora de la familia a la insensible. Gracias Carlisle. Pero él era el que decidía. Me rendí. Suspiré fuerte. Derrotada. Pude sentir la mano de Emmett en mi hombro. Pero ni eso me consolaba ahora.

- Todo estará bien, Rose. – me habló Emmett al oído.

- La pregunta, si nos tenemos que marchar, o no. – dijo Carlisle.

-NO. – sonó como una súplica pero me mantuve firme. - Acabamos de acomodarnos. ¡No quiero empezar a ser estudiante de segundo año en el instituto de nuevo!

- Podrías mantener tu actual edad, por supuesto.- me ofreció mi padre.

- ¿Y tener que mudarnos de nuevo tan pronto? – Insistí - ¡Me gusta aquí! ¡Hay tan poco sol, que casi podemos tener una vida normal!

- Bueno, ciertamente no tenemos que decidirlo ahora. Podemos esperar y ver si es

realmente necesario. Edward parece muy seguro del silencio de la chica Swan.

Como podía estar tan seguro si ni siquiera le leía la mente. Estábamos confiando en la suerte.

Ok, ya no tendremos que matarla, confiaremos en que mantenga la bocota cerrada. Espero que no tengamos que mudarnos de nuevo. No quería estar de nuevo en una ciudad en donde tenía que pasar días encerrada.

-Jasper – habló Edward.- Ella no pagará por mi error. No lo voy a permitir.

-Entonces, ¿ella se beneficiará de este? Ella debió morir hoy, Edward. Yo sólo voy a

terminar lo que empezó.

- No lo permitiré – destacó cada palabra Edward. Todos nos sorprendimos al ver a Edward tan a la defensiva de esta extraña.

- No permitiré que Alice viva en el peligro, incluso uno pequeño. Tu no sientes por nadie lo que yo siento por ella, Edward. Y no has pasado por lo que yo he pasado, aunque hayas visto mis recuerdos o no. Tú no lo entiendes. – su voz era de dolor.

- No estoy negando eso, Jasper. Pero te lo digo ahora, no te voy a permitir que hieras a Isabella Swan.

Hubo un silencio. El ambiente era tenso.

- Jazz - dijo Alice.

- No te molestes en decirme que te puedes cuidar sola, Alice. Yo ya sé eso. Aún así tengo..

- Eso no es lo que voy a decir. - le interrumpió Alice. - Te iba a pedir un favor.

Edward soltó un jadeo, pero no lo miramos.

- Sé que me amas. Gracias. Pero realmente apreciaría que no trataras de matar a Bella. Primero que todo, Edward habla en serio, yo no quiero verlos pelear. Segundo, ella es mi amiga. Mejor dicho, será mi amiga.

¿Su amiga? Alice tendrá una amiga ….¿Humana?.

- Pero...Alice...- habló Jasper en shock.

- Algún día la voy a querer, Jazz. Me voy a enojar mucho contigo si no la dejas ser.

Mirábamos atónitos lo que sucedía.

- ¿Ves? Bella no dirá nada. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- Alice se dirigía a Edward entregándole una visión seguramente.

- Alice – dijo Edward confundido.- ¿Qué significa...?

- Te dije que un cambio se aproximaba. No lo sé, Edward. – Alice puso sus ojos perdidos.

-¿Qué, Alice? ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

No entendíamos nada. Sentí la misma curiosidad que Edward. Emmett estaba tan frustrado como yo.

- ¿Es sobre la chica? ¿Es sobre Bella? – Edward estaba alterado.

- ¡NO!- Edward se paró dejando que la silla se cayera.

- ¡Edward! – Carlisle se paró con él, apoyando su mano en su el hombro de mi hermano.

- Se está solidificando. - susurró Alice. - Cada minuto estás más decidido. Existen sólo dos caminos para ella. Es lo uno o lo otro Edward.

- No – Edward parecía que se iba a desmayar aunque era imposible.

- ¿Podría alguien por favor explicarnos al resto qué diablos está pasando? – Emmett habló.

- Debo irme.

- Edward, ya hemos intentado eso. - dijo Emmett muy despacio. - Esa es la mejor manera de alentar a la chica a que diga algo. Además, si te vas, no sabríamos si ella ha hablado o no. Tienes que quedarte y afrontar esto. – le animó mi esposo.

- No veo que vayas a ninguna parte, Edward. Creo que ya no puedes irte.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

Edward y Alice se miraban seriamente. Quizás conversaban mentalmente. De pronto escuchamos algo de Edward que nos dejó con la boca abierta.

- Amarla...¿también?

¿Amarla? ¿Edward se enamoraría de la humana? Si es que ya no lo está.

- No tengo que seguir ese camino. Me iré. Cambiaré el futuro.

- Puedes intentarlo.

- Oh, ¡Vamos! - gritó Emmett.

-Pon atención. – le dije a Emmett mirándolo. - ¡Alice ve a Edward enamorándose de una humana! ¡Qué clásico Edward! – puaj!.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Emmett a lo que soltaba una carcajada de esas que hacían temblar la casa. - ¿Eso es lo que está sucediendo? Golpe duro, Edward. – decía mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro como "apoyándolo".

- ¿Enamorado de una humana? ¿De la chica que salvó hoy? ¿Enamorado de ella?. – Esme parecía tan confundida.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves, Alice? Exactamente.- preguntó Jasper.

- Todo depende si él es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. O la mata él mismo lo cual, realmente, me irritaría mucho, Edward, sin mencionar lo que te causaría a tí... o ella será una de nosotros algún día.

Esme parecía hiperventilar. Estaba tan sorprendida como Emmett.

- ¡Eso no va a ocurrir! ¡Ninguna de las dos opciones! – Edward explotaba.

-Depende. Puede que él sea muy fuerte para no matarla pero estará muy cerca. Le tomará una impresionante fuerza de autocontrol. Incluso, más del que ha tenido Carlisle. Puede que sea lo suficientemente fuerte... De lo único que no es lo suficientemente fuerte es de estar lejos de ella. Eso es una causa perdida. – hablaba nuestra adivina personal.

Edward enamorándose de una humana. Transformándola en una Cullen. Teniendo más autocontrol que Carlisle incluso. Y todo en una semana. Esto era de locura. No lo podía creer. Ni menos Edward que estaba horrorizado. Su expresión era terrible.

- Bueno, esto...complica las cosas. – dijo Carlisle

Emmett hizo un sonido de aprobación pero gracioso. De seguro se divertía con la idea de que Edward se enamorara, incluso si era de una humana.

- Supongo que los planes son los mismos. Nos quedaremos y observaremos. Obviamente, nadie...herirá a la chica.

- Puedo acceder a eso. Si Alice ve sólo dos caminos... – decía un calmado Jasper.

-No…¡NO!...-Edward seguía en shock.

Alice hablaba con tanta seguridad y aunque Edward parecía no aceptarlo ahora, era muy probable que pronto iniciara este loco romance con la humana. Todos sabemos los riesgos que corremos. Los Volturis si se enteraban de que teníamos a una humana con información extra vendrían a… No, no lo quiero ni pensar. Miré a Emmett, pensando en lo más importante que perdería si todo salía mal. No quería perderlo, no quería tener un final trágico. A pesar de que mi existencia no es lo que soñé, pero tenía a Emmett, y él.. es lo único que me hace seguir adelante. No podía siquiera pensar en que pasaría si algo sale mal. Si tenemos que luchar… Exponer nuestra felicidad. No lo permitiría. Se una forma u otra esa chica debe alejarse. Por las buenas o las malas.

…..

….

Muchas gracias por los reviews, por agregar mi historia a favoritos, incluso aún recibo mensajes de la primera novela. Son increíbles. Si tienen alguna duda háganla y feliz la respondo como sea.

Besos, nunirose


	5. Demasiada información

**Esta novela es la continuación de "Rosemmett: de la belleza del exterior a la belleza del corazón." Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Emmett's POV**

Decidimos volver al instituto de manera normal, como siempre. Edward se quedó finalmente para mantenernos alerta de cualquier sospecha, pero parecía que Alice una vez más tenía razón. La chica Swan no hablaría.

Había notado un extraño cambio de actitud de Edward. Para estar enamorado no era un cambio muy positivo que digamos. Se veía un poco demacrado, preocupado incluso pero algo en sus ojos denotaba esperanza. Había algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes, pero seguía extraño. De hecho, después de cada clase, él se iba a correr a Seattle. Me gustaría poder ayudar a mi hermano, pero siento que no se va a dejar. Mejor dejo las cosas como están.

Salimos de clase y estaban todos moviendo sus autos. Edward estaba sacando su volvo pero decidió esperarnos ahí mismo.

-Espera por los demás. – Edward me dijo. Es extraño que hubiera hecho eso. Nunca nos "esperaba" de esa forma. Ok, el chico se ha vuelto loco, es un hecho.

Fui a buscar al resto como dijo Edward. Encontré a Rose a mitad de camino, la besé y tomé su mano.

-Vamos. Quiero llegar a casa amor. – le dije a mi novia. Trataba de ser lo más dulce para ella. Su enojo en estos días se tenía que pasar de alguna forma, y yo me se las técnicas exactas.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? – preguntó seria. Esto no estaba funcionando…

-Quizás por que quiero hacerle el amor a la mujer más bella que he conocido. Es rubia, tiene unos ojos dorados que matan, tiene su propio fan club…¿la conoces?

No pudo evitar soltar aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ey ustedes dos, vamos con Edward, algo pasará. – nos apuró Alice. Algo iba a pasar y no quería perdérmelo así que me apuré.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y vimos el Volvo bloqueando la gran camioneta de la chica Swan. ¿Qué le pasa? Ahora si que no entiendo. Si no quería tener más contacto con ella, no debería hacer estas cosas. El resto estaba tan confundido como yo. Entonces el chico que casi había matado a la humana, Tyler, aprovechó ese bloqueo para hablar con ella sobre el baile. Edward parecía disfrutar de eso mientras que Bella le echaba la culpa al "auto de los Cullen". Ni idea de por que Edward se divertía con eso. Este chico no tenía sentido del humor. A menos que yo no haya entendido el chiste.

Era extraño, demasiado, ver a Edward riendo. Creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía verdaderamente en el instituto.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" pensé iniciando un diálogo mental, pero no obtuve más respuesta que su cara moviéndose, no se si negando o tiritando de la risa.

Rosalie entró en el auto enojada, quizás ella, como siempre, había comprendido la situación. Era más intuitiva que yo.

-Vámonos -siseó Rosalie impaciente - y deja de comportarte como un idiota. Si es que puedes.

Por lo general Edward respondía con un gruñido o una mueca los insultos de Rose, pero seguía riendo. Ahora si que a mi hermanito se le había zafado un tornillo. Le dije que se buscara una novia. La eternidad es para volverse loco, sobre todo si lo vives amargado.

Estábamos por llegar a casa cuando Alice rompió el silencio.

-¿Ya puedo hablar con Bella?

-No

-No es justo. ¿Qué estoy esperando?

-No he decidido nada, Alice.

-¡Lo que sea!

-¿Cuál es el punto de conocerla? si voy a matarla…

-Tienes razón…

¿Edward había decidido finalmente matar a la única esperanza amorosa que se veía en su futuro? Nos bajamos del auto y tomamos rumbo a casa, todos menos mi hermano.

- Disfruta tu carrera a Seattle – dijo Rose con aire de hacerlo molestar. La tomé por la cintura y me la llevé a casa para evitar otra pelea.

Entramos en la gran casa y Esme nos esperaba.

-Hola niños, ¿cómo …estuvo todo hoy? – preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

-Nadie mató a nadie Esme, tranquila. – la abrazó Alice. – te dije en la mañana que todo estaría bien.

-Lo sé, es que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Jasper subió a su habitación. Mañana era nuestro día para ir a cazar, pero para él era eterno. Decidí ir a matar el tiempo con él.

-Ey hermano, ¿qué tal?

-Lo de siempre Emm, quiero cazar… necesito cazar.

-Oh, pero deja de pensar en eso. Te apuesto 100 dólares a que no me vences ésta vez.

Una sonrisa maligna se extendió por su cara. Eso era un sí.

Nos dirigimos a fuera, cada uno con un billete de 100 en el bolsillo. Entonces empezó la pelea. Usé toda mi fuerza como siempre, pero Jasper tenía años de habilidades para atacar. Peleábamos a una velocidad increíble. Dimos contra un árbol el cual amenazó con caerse. Decidimos movernos ya que si el árbol se caía daría contra el balcón de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. Jasper finalmente fue más rápido y me tomó por la espalda. Puso sus brazos apretándome y aprisionándome para luego hacer un sonido con sus dientes muy cerca de mi cuello.

-Te gané otra vez. – dijo satisfecho. – dame mis cien.

De mala gana saqué el billete de mi bolsillo y se lo di. Odiaba perder una apuesta. Eran mi segundo vicio. El primero era mi Rose por supuesto.

Volvimos a casa y Alice abrazó a Jasper animada.

-Sabía que ganarías.

-Por supuesto amor. – decía Jasper mirándome burlesco.

-Jazz, dame los 100, necesito comprar algo y olvidé sacar plata.

-Pero…

Alice ya le había arrancado el billete de la mano. Me reí a carcajadas, tanto que caí al suelo. Jasper estaba frustrado, ya que siempre le hacía caso en lo que fuere a Alice. Rose bajó las escaleras en ese momento. Se había cambiado de ropa y se puso sólo una blusa muy delgada que dejaba poco para la imaginación. Usaba unos jeans ajustados y unos tacos color azul marino. Se me cayó literalmente la boca al verla. Me quedé en el suelo mirándola pasar junto a mí. Lo hacía apropósito. Era su forma de seducirme.

Me di vuelta y quedé con el estómago al suelo.

-Emmett, ¿tratas de ocultar algo al ponerte así? – rió Jasper.

-Por favor hermano, ya no soy un adolescente dominado por las hormonas. Es que de acá tengo mejor vista.

Y si que la tenía. Me arrastré hacia ella en el mismo suelo, a lo soldado. Punta y codo. Jasper y Alice se reían.

-Emmett, sabemos que eres un mandoneado, pero ¿esto? – reía Alice.

No les tomé atención y seguí hacia donde estaba Rose.

-Amorcito…

No miró ni cambio su posición.

-Mi vida…

Nada... entonces decidí hacer algo. Alice se rio primero por supuesto. Le besé los zapatos.

-¡Emmett! Mis zapatos Gucci…. Aghhh casi los arruinas…

Se agachó para limpiar sus zapatos de mis besos. En eso, cuando se inclina, su blusa que dejaba ver su escote perfecto, se abrió un poco más, dejándome la vista perfecta.

No aguanté ni medio segundo y me lancé sobre ella besándola. Caímos al suelo. Estaba en lo mejor cuando siento un auto estacionándose en la calzada. Al segundo entra Carlisle con la boca abierta mirándonos a mí y a Rose. Había olvidado por un segundo que estábamos en hall de la casa lleno de ojos curiosos.

-Emmett, Rose, a su habitación.

-Pero…

- están castigados por pervertir mi día. Gracias.

Alice y Jasper ya no podían más con la risa. Esme de pronto apareció y fue a darle un beso de bienvenida a Carlisle.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso. Lo escuché todo, por eso no quise ni aparecerme.

-Está bien amor, no te preocupes… Aunque bueno, ellos nunca serán tan buenos como tú y yo… - dijo Carlisle tomando a Esme por la cintura. Demasiado para nosotros.

-¡Esme, Carlisle, por favor! Son nuestros padres, técnicamente. No queremos ver esto.

-Claro, y nosotros queremos ver a nuestros hijos haciéndolo a mitad del hall…

-No lo hacíamos… aún…- dije con cara de ángel.

Jasper y Alice seguían riendo.

-Emmett vamos arriba mejor. – me ordenó Rose.

-Mandoneado – susurró Jasper fingiendo una tos. Le gruñí. Rose me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y terminó lo que habíamos empezado, pero esta vez sin testigos ni interrupciones.

…..

Graciiiiiiias a los que leen la novela! Ya tengo dos proyectos para Rosemmett en mente luego de éste..! sisisi.. serán mas cortos eso si. Bueno primero a terminar con éste y ya veremos cuando empiezo las otras historias.!

Gracias por sus REVIEWS..! sisisi… espero que dejen más ya que veo en las estadísticas que leen pero no dejan mensajes  Haganme saber que les gusta! Sus comentarios me inspiran!

.com/rosemmett_mtz

mi log de Rosalie & Emmett! Besos y gracias! Prox cap lo subo en estos días!


	6. Hay olor a humano por aquí

**Esta novela es la continuación de "Rosemmett: de la belleza del exterior a la belleza del corazón." Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rosalie's POV**

Eran las 5 de la mañana y con Emmett estábamos nada más que contemplándonos mutuamente. El me daba mi dosis de adoración diaria.

-Hermosa…- me besó la frente – maravillosa… – me besó la nariz – diosa… – me besó la boca.

Estábamos enredados en las sábanas cuando sentimos a Esme un tanto desesperada hablando con Alice.

-Alice dime si volverá…

-Lo hará Esme… vendrá cuando el sol salga. Se cambiará de ropa y se irá solo al instituto. Tranquila Esme, no se ha ido.

Esme parecía tranquilizarse, por su tono de voz. Yo rodé mis ojos y me escondí en el pecho marcado y marmóleo de mi Emmett. Él besó mi cabeza.

-Amor, ¿qué ropa usarás hoy? – decía mi amor antes de que yo me pusiera de mal humor. Siempre hacía lo imposible por hacerme cambiar de parecer. Le seguí el juego para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-Creo que… unos jeans, unas botas negras y alguna chaqueta. Nada importante.

-¿Cómo que nada importante? Te vas a ver divina. Déjame ver como te queda… Probemos ésta---

Emmett no terminó de decir la frase cuando entró Alice azotando la puerta con la pared.

-Ustedes dos no van a hacer una sesión de prueba de ropa sin mí. – cada palabra la remarcó.

Emmett que ya se había parado tomó la sábana a velocidad vampírica y se tapó, obviamente al hacer eso me destapó a mí. Yo no era tan pudorosa como él, además Alice ya me había visto así, en uno de sus tantos cambios de look que me hizo.

-¡Alice! Podrías tocar antes de entrar por favor…

-Emmett tu provocaste esta situación. Además ya he visto mucho de Jasper como para sorprenderme contigo.

-Oh pero Jasper no tiene estos músculos perfectamente marcados – decía mientras alzaba un brazo y hacia fuerza. Le lancé un cojín. Alice rodó sus ojos.

-Bueno a lo que vine. Vine a asesorarlos a ambos. Rose te dejamos a ti al final, necesitaré de más tiempo. Emmett ponte calzoncillos aunque sea. Vengo enseguida con la ropa para ti.

Alice desapareció y corrió a su habitación. Emmett le hizo caso y buscó en el cajón del armario unos bóxer azul marino. Se veía bastante bien. Entonces Alice entró en la habitación con ropa para hombre en sus brazos. Emmett alzó sus brazos a los lados y extendió la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Soy todo tuyo. Utilízame Alice.

Alice me miró con cara de "y a éste que le pasa".

-Es su forma de decir "vísteme".

-Oh, perfecto. – Entonces Alice le pasó unos jeans oscuros, unos calcetines negros, junto con unas zapatillas Nike color blanco con azul marino. Le dio una polera blanca estampada con un bosquejo, y una camisa color gris. Se veía bastante guapo, tanto que parecía un modelo, o incluso mejor que cualquier humano que ganara millones modelando.

-Te queda genial. Eso sí Emmett, no te arremangues la camisa, no quiero planchar antes de donar la ropa.

-Si señora.

Luego fue mi turno. Busqué mi lencería y Alice me pasó unos jeans ajustados, un par de zapatos con taco y una polera café con vuelo. Me dio una chaqueta color blanca. Adoraba a Alice, me veía tan bien bajo su asesoramiento. Obviamente tenía que vestir a Jasper y luego a ella, así que me peiné sola. Estábamos por salir cuando Esme preguntó si esperaríamos a Edward.

-Oh Esme tranquila. Él vendrá en unos minutos. Lo esperaremos en el instituto.

Y así nos dirigimos a clase. Ni rastros de Edward. Cada día estaba más raro.

Procedimos a nuestras clases normales. Ibamos en el pasillo cuando Alice tuvo una visión. Jasper la tomó de la mano para guiarla.

-Edward se sentará solo hoy. No quiero que lo molesten. ¿Entendieron?

-Si seguro. Estaba tan entusiasmada por hablarle hoy. – dije de forma sarcástica. Emmett tomó mi cintura y me guió a la clase de física avanzada. Jasper se despidió de Alice con un beso y nos siguió. Y ahí estaba el pobre chico de lentes. Se había arreglado más de lo común y se había cambiado el perfume. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo el chico. Decidí pasar por al lado de su mesa, de forma encantadora por supuesto, rozando mis dedos con la mesa del chico. Emmett pareció no darse cuenta pues no armó ningún escándalo.

Nos sentamos y la clase pasó aburrida como siempre. Hasta podía adivinar las palabras exactas que diría el profesor.

Salimos de clase y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Como Alice dijo Edward estaba sentado en otra mesa. Pasé por su lado pero sin mirarlo. Idiota.

En fin, al menos el "almuerzo" será libre de caras largas.

El chico de lentes se sentó frente a nosotros, como siempre. Emmett ya se había acostumbrado y no hacía nada más para molestarlo.

**Emmett's POV**

Llegamos a la cafetería y un hombre que se parecía a mi hermano Edward estaba en su lugar. Digo esto por que él no es así. Ese hombre no era mi hermano. Era otro distinto. Pasamos por su lado pero como dijo Alice no lo molestamos. Perdió la razón. Pobre chico.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre. Jasper y yo fuimos a buscar "nuestra comida" para nosotros y nuestras chicas. Alice jugueteaba con una manzana.

Miré a Edward un momento y éste tenía clavada la vista en otra dirección. La entrada de la cafetería. Miré hacia allá y estaba la chica Swan junto con sus amigos de siempre. Menuda forma de evitarla. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y la humana se paró de su asiento de siempre y se instaló junto a mi hermano. En fin, mientras se viera una sonrisa en la cara de Alice, no habría de que preocuparse.

Ahora era el turno de Edward de enamorarse. Y aunque fuera de una humana, sentía esa necesidad de apoyarlo. Aunque llegaba a sentirme un poco celoso ya que seguramente ya no pasaríamos tanto tiempo juntos, pero bueno. Todo sea por la virginidad de Edward. Jaja. En fin, planeamos un gran fin de semana de caza con Edward así que ahí tendré tiempo a solas con él para que me cuente todo. O bueno, si no me quiere contar cosas, lo haré yo. Además la idea de un oso para cazar se me hacia agua la boca. Estaba cansado de los animales poco competitivos de Forks.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Edward se saltó la suya. Otro aspecto raro. Rosalie, Jasper y yo fuimos a nuestro salón. Nos tocaban dos horas aburridísimas de clases. En verdad estaba desesperado por hacer algo entretenido.

Decidí arrancarme de clases con la escusa de ir al baño. Rosalie me miró feo, pero seguí con mi plan. Quedaban sólo quince minutos para salir así que tampoco sería un acto tan vandálico.

Encontré a Edward en el volvo. Estaba con su mirada demasiado perdida así que fui sigiloso. Entré en la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola con fuerza. Edward se sobresaltó.

"Ha. Te atrapé por sorpresa. Siempre hay una primera vez" , pensé mientras me sentaba.

- Apostaré a que el señor Goff piensa que estás en las drogas, has estado muy errático últimamente. ¿Donde estuviste hoy? – adelanté nuestra conversación del fin de semana.

- Estaba… haciendo buenas obras.

Ah? Edward.. ¿buenas obras? Devuélvanme a mi hermano por favor.

- Velando por los enfermos, ese tipo de cosas

No entendí nada hasta que inhalé… un dulce aroma a humano. Lo comprendí todo.

- Oh. La chica otra vez? - Esto se está poniendo raro, pensé. - Háblame de ello. – pero no pude evitar inhalar de nuevo… era tan delicioso…- mmm, ella tiene bastante sabor, ¿no es así?.

Edward me soltó un gruñido.

- Calma, chico, solo estoy diciendo.

Qué carácter. Entre éste y Rose me van a matar un día… Y hablando de la reina de Roma…

Llegó mi amada ángel junto con mis dos hermanos. Rose se sentó atrás, inhaló igual que yo pero ella lanzó un gruñido hacia Edward. Nadie, excepto Alice y yo, parecía contento con que la humana anduviera tan cerca. Pero si Alice vio que ella iba a forma parte de la familia, tendríamos que aceptarla, y acostumbrarnos a la idea de convivir con la cena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a los lectores y a sus Reviews, pero insisssto! Veo las estadísticas y hay casi 100 lecturas por cap y solo tengo 31 Review.. si les gusta háganmelo saber… pero bueno.. ya le faltan pocos caps a la novela..! se vienen dos mas en proyecto! Espero q las sigan ¡

Besos, nunirose


	7. Explicaciones

**Esta novela es la continuación de "Rosemmett: de la belleza del exterior a la belleza del corazón." Pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capítulo final de la novela. No haré todo el libro porque dejaré sólo las partes escenciales de Rosalie y Emmett… en donde podrán comprender por qué Rosalie tiene ese resentimiento. Gracias por leer la segunda historia. **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Emmett's POV**

Alice estiró su mano para que Edward le entregase algo. Nos sorprendimos cuando éste le entregó un juego de llaves que no conocíamos. Entonces Alice se dirigió a la camioneta de Bella, se subió y manejó. Edward hizo contacto y la siguió. Llegamos hasta su casa. Alice estacionó la camioneta y se subió atrás junto con mi enojado hermano cuñado y mi furiosa esposa.

Tomamos rumbo a casa y cada cierto tiempo veía atrás y me arrepentí de no haberme sentado junto a ella. Quería tranquilizarla. Casi podía ver humo saliendo de ella.. Ups, menos mal que ella no tiene el don de leer la mente. Mejor la dejo sola un momento y sigo con mi tarde. Tenía planeado jugar un momento con Jasper a lo que sea. Matando el tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice se fue a hacer diseños de ropa, cosa que siempre hacía con Rose, pero la diferencia es que ahora mi esposa se fue a sentar al sillón cambiando la televisión a velocidad inhumana. Decidí no interferir otra vez así que le dije a Jasper que jugaramos ajedrez a nuestra manera. Sólo podía jugar bien con él porque con Edward y Alice, siempre había trampa de por medio.

Tomamos ocho tableros y los unimos en la mitad de la sala. Teníamos nuestras propias reglas. Por los primeros minutos iba ganando pero de pronto Jasper empezó a derribar mis piezas. Genial, Rose enojada y mi hermano me ganaba. Menuda tarde.

**Rosalie's POV**

Genial, el contacto con esa estúpida humana ya había llegado demasiado lejos. No tenía ánimos si quiera de diseñar junto a mi hermana. Empecé a cambiar la tele lo más rápido que pude. En realidad no veía nada pero el pobre control remoto sufría de mi violencia. Quizás debería ir con mi BMW y dar una vuelta. Allí me sentiría en paz… Estaba a punto de irme cuando algo atrajo mi atención. ¿Edward está componiendo otra vez?. Todo por esa estúpida humana. Ahora tenía ganas de tocar de nuevo sólo por ella. ¿Qué tenía esa humana que no tuviera yo? ¿Por qué se fijó en ella y no en mí?

Entonces Edward paró de tocar. Se llevó la boca para evitar reírse en voz alta. Estúpido. Había escuchado lo último por supuesto. ¿Cómo no pude controlar mis pensamientos? A ojos de cualquiera parecía celosa, y si, en cierto modo lo estaba. Pero no del modo amoroso. No amaba a Edward pero si siempre estuve celosa de que no me hubiera elegido. Aunque lo agradezco porque Emmett sin duda es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

El seguía aguantándose la risa así que decidí mirarlo con toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Si pudiera le arrancaría un brazo.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar la tensa situación. Esme bajó las escaleras y se interpuso entre ambos.

- No te detengas, Edward – le dijo Esme a Edward.

Éste continuó tocando dándome la espalda. Pude sentir que evitaba reír. No lo soporto más.

Me levanté y salí, mitad enojada y mitad avergonzada por lo que él había oído.

"Si dices algo te daré caza como a un perro." – lo amenacé mentalmente, pero él seguía mofándose de mí. Ok, antes no era mi persona favorita. Ahora menos.

-¿Que va mal, Rose?- trataba de seguirme Emmett pero lo ignoré y me fui al garaje. Me senté en mi precioso BMW y sólo dejé recostar mi cabeza en el asiento de cuero. Apreté el volante tan fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo pedazos. No me daría ese lujo.

Pude oír a Emmett al interior.

-¿De que se trata esto?

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea- mentía Edward. Fue lo único que agradecí de él. Si Emmett se enteraba no quería ni pensar en lo que podía llegar a hacer.

Pude sentir el gruñido frustrado de Emmett. Edward siguió tocando como si nada.

En verdad estaba tan frustrada. Mis padres me criaron con la idea de captar algún joven adinerado. Quizás si no hubiera nacido tan hermosa, todo sería distinto. Si yo hubiese nacido normal, quizás me habría casado con un hombre noble, que me amara de verdad, no con el alimaña de Royce. Hubiera tenido hijos, una familia y vida feliz. Habría visto crecer a mis nietos y morir junto a mi esposo. Pero en cambio, fue mi belleza lo que me llevó a todo esto. Por mi belleza me comprometí con un patán, por mi belleza él abusó de mí junto con sus amigos. Por momentos deseo haber nacido menos bella. Pero la belleza es algo que se me instauró desde pequeña. Siempre tuve que lucir perfecta hasta que terminó gustándome, y cada vez fui mas apegada a lo bonito. Es por eso que al ser envidiada por mujeres y adorada por hombres, nunca entendí como es que Edward nunca se fijó en mí. Tampoco es que estuviera enamorada de él, pero si tan sólo hubiera demostrado algo de interés… o incluso más simpatía. Las primeras palabras que oí de él fueron de desprecio hacia mi. ¿Cómo es posible que algo así deje de importarme? Más aún cuando él se empecinaba en dejarme mal enfrente de todos. Nunca se ha dado el tiempo de conversar conmigo, aunque debo admitir que me costaría dejarlo.

Lo que más odiaba de toda ésta situación es que eligió a una humana. Una simple humana sin gracia alguna. Yo era hermosa, tanto que habían chicas que perdían la autoestima al verme pasar. Y él, era inmune a eso. Como si mi belleza fuera un don y él tuviera el antídoto. Incluso hubiera aguantado que estuviera con Tanya, ya que su belleza al menos se acercaba a la mía. Pero aún así tomó el camino más difícil y sin gracia. Isabella Swan. La humana que llegaría a nuestras vidas por cosa del destino.

**Emmett's POV**

Mi Rose estaba furiosa, y era mejor no molestarla. Cuando andaba así decidía alejarme nada más. Juraría que tenía su período a veces. En fin, odiaba no poder consolarla pero habían enojos y enojos. Y a éste tipo de enojos yo le tenía miedo.

Continué mi juego con Jasper de manera normal. Alice, Esme y Edward conversaban sobre Bella. Conversación demasiado cursi para mis oídos.

Teníamos planeado el fin de semana perfecto para ir a cazar el oso que tanto quería, pero Edward se adelantó y quiso que fueramos ya.

- Está bien, deja despedirme primero de Rose.

-Seguro.

Me dirigí a la puerta de atrás que daba al garaje. La ví sentada en su BMW. Ella se alteró al verme y apretó el volante casi arrancándolo. Me acerqué a ella, me agaché y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella no me miró pero tampoco tenía una expresión de enojo conmigo. Amaba eso de ella. Podía estar enojada con toda la ciudad pero cuando estaba conmigo, era la mujer más dulce de todas.

-Vuelvo a la medianoche. Te amo.

No esperé su respuesta porque sabía que no diría nada.

Nos dirigimos a cazar a las afueras de Forks. Encontramos una zona perfecta y empezamos a buscar el objetivo del día: osos.

Buscamos por media hora, hasta que encontramos uno. Edward sabía cuanto anhelaba un oso asi que fue a buscar su propia cena

-Este oso será mío. – dije dirigiéndome hacia el gran oso pardo en posición de ataque. El Oso lanzó un gruñido y yo hice lo mismo. Empecé a aparecerme por detrás, luego por delante del oso, distrayéndolo.

-¿Nadie te dijo que no debes jugar con tu comida? – apareció Edward de repente.

-oh, hey Edward- saludé a Ed, pero el oso aprovechó mi distracción y rompió mi camisa favorita, con sus garras. Por supuesto él sufrió más ya que sus uñas chocaron con mi pecho irrompible.

-Aw demonios, Rose me dio esta camisa.- le lancé un gruñido al oso. Entonces ataqué.

Primero fue como una competencia de gruñidos. El osos estaba tan enfurecido, lo cual hacía que su sangre aumentara, haciéndome agua la boca. Así que comencé a atacarlo. Él se defendía por supuesto. Extrañaba tanto una pelea digna con la cena. Me embestí contra el oso tan fuerte que tiramos un abeto al suelo. Luego que lo tenía listo, clavé mis dientes en su cuello, succionando la sangre que tanto me llamaba. Casi podía sentir a mi garganta agradeciéndome. Cuando terminé de saciar mi sed, dejé al animal a un lado y me miré bien. Tenía la camisa que me dio Rose rasgada, con sangre y pelo del animal, además de la sabia que cayó del abeto que botamos. Miré a Edward que estaba sentado en una roca. Fui a saludar a mi hermano con una sonrisa, como siempre.

-Ese era uno fuerte, casi pude sentir cuando me arañó. – traté de excusar mi desarreglado aspecto, en comparación con la impecable camisa de Edward.

- Eres tan infantil, Emmett.

Conversamos sobre la comida y la lucha. Él se jactaba que no tenía necesidad de luchar para alimentarse. Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Luchar era divertido, y sólo podía hacerlo con pocos de la familia. Mi Rose nunca me apoyaba en eso ya que su cabello estaba primero. Pero bueno, a veces la entendía, sobre todo cuando se hacía esos peinados que me mataban.

Decidí sacar el tema de Bella para que él pudiera desahogarse. Se veía como si tuviera sentimientos en una bomba y que explotarían en cualquier momento…

-Me gustaría saber lo que la muchacha humana hace para tenerte fuera de su mente… Tal vez ella podría darme algunas indicaciones.

Edward me gruñó.

- Mantente lejos de ella. – sus ojos se volvieron asesinos. Que temperamental.

-Delicado, delicado. – traté de calmarlo de nuevo. Me senté más a su lado para poder tener una charla…- Lo siento. Sé que estás tratando de resistirte. Realmente trato de no ser un idiota demasiado insensible, pero es parte de mi estado natural ...

Intenté con el humor pero seguía sin decir nada.

-Tan serio todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Pensando en ella. Bien, preocupándome, realmente.

- ¿De qué hay que preocuparse? Estás aquí – traté de bromear de nuevo. Pero nada…

-¿Alguna vez ha pensado qué frágiles son? ¿Cuántas cosas malas hay que le puede pasar a un mortal?

-No realmente. Creo que sé de lo que hablas. Yo fui como un palillo la primera vez frente a un oso. – recordé el día en que volví a nacer.

-Osos. Sería solamente su suerte, ¿verdad?. Un oso vago en la ciudad. Desde luego este se dirigiría directamente hacia Bella.

-Piensas como un loco ¿sabes? – me reí.

Entonces la bomba explotó …

-Solo imagina por un momento que Rosalie es humana, Emmett. ¡Y ella podría encontrarse con un oso ... o ser golpeada por un coche ... o caerse por las escaleras ... o enfermarse , coger una enfermedad! .¡" Incendios y terremotos y tornados! ¡Puf! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez viste las noticias? ¿Has visto alguna vez la clase de cosas que les pasan? Robos homicidios...

-¡" Para, para! Para ahí, niño. Ella vive en Forks, recuerdas…

Pasamos los próximos minutos hablando de teorías que Edward tenía en su obsesiva mente. El realmente sentía pánico al solo pensar que algo le podía pasar a Bella.

Mientras trataba de convencerlo de que todo no podía ser tan malo…

-¿No es esta la peor suerte que un humano podría alguna vez tener un vampiro enamorado de ella?.

Recordé entonces a Bella, las pocas veces que la había visto nunca me llamó la atención como para decir que un vampiro pudiera enamorarse de ella.

- Bien, realmente tampoco puedo ver el encanto de Rosalie. Francamente, ella parece tener más trabajo que el que cualquier cara bonita merece.

En otra época le hubiera lanzado un golpe pero ahora sólo me reía.

- No creo que me digas ...

- No sé cual es su problema, Emmett

Su último comentario fue un tanto sínico. Pensaba lanzarlo de la roca pero él lo evitó. Entonces lo ataqué mentalmente: Visualicé a Bella con su tez pálida… y unos ojos rojo carmesí…

-No…. – dijo Edward casi en un susurro.

Entonces él se debatía. No quería seguir el camino que le tocaba. Amarla y transformarla. Traté de suavizarlo con el ejemplo de mi Rose. Ambos sabemos que ella se pudo acostumbrar a ser vampiro pero también sabemos que si hubiera una sola forma de volver a ser humana… ella lo haría… Y yo también.

-¿Puedes siquiera tocarla? ¿Quiero decir, si la amas... no querrás... tocarla? – pregunté un tanto en broma pe en verdad quería saber. No podía imaginar amar a Rose sin siquiera tocarla. Que pensamiento más aterrador. Mejor unirse a los Volturis…Jaja…

- Aún no puedo ni siquiera pensar en eso, Emmett. – wow, pobre.

- Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus opciones?

-No lo sé. Trato de buscar un camino ... para abandonarla. Pero no sé como hacer para mantenerme lejos

Pasamos un rato en silencio. Cada tanto mi hermano ponía caras de dolor…

-¿En qué piensas?

- Ahora mismo, muero por volver corriendo a Forks y comprobar como está. No sé si podré quedarme hasta el domingo por la noche.

-¡Uh-uh! no vas a ir a casa tan pronto. Deja a Rosalie enfriarse un poquito. ¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí.

No quería llegar aún. Seguramente mi esposa lanzaba chispas y no quería estar ahí.

Así nos quedamos el resto del día en el bosque, hablando de la vida, del amor, y de los amores imposibles. Edward me había ayudado en un momento difícil para mi hace años atrás. Era mi turno de darle apoyo.

Rose se acostumbrará. Se que tarde o temprano la tendrá que aceptar. Yo sin duda aceptaré a mi nueva cuñada. Mi hermano merecía vivir su momento de felicidad, y yo lo apoyaría en todo.

**Fin.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ola Lectoras! Bueno quería agradecerles por leer la novela.. a mi gusto no me pareció 100% rosemmett… quizás por eso no es tan bueno el final… Todos ya saben que pasa en el libro… Solo quería explicar por que Rose es así,.. y que sentía Emmett hacia su nueva cuñada. Espero que ahora entiendan un poco mas a mi Rose… Sinceramente yo la siento como una victima de las circunstancias… Y con su mal genio y todo, la adoro igual. **

**Rosemmett por siempre!**

**Prox proyecto quizás lo suba el fin de semana..! Atentos! Se viene mucho mejor.. Totalmente Rosemmett! **

**Besos…! nunirose**


End file.
